1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a portable terminal with an antenna for receiving broadcast signals.
2. Background of the Invention
A portable terminal is a device that may be carried around and may perform one or more functions such as voice and telephony call communications, input and/or output of information, storing data and the like.
As such functions become more diversified, the portable terminal may support more complicated functions such as capturing still images or video, playing music or video files, playing games, receiving broadcast signals, and the like. By comprehensively and collectively implementing such functions, the portable terminal may be embodied as a multimedia player or device. In addition, efforts are ongoing to support and increase the functionality of portable terminals. Such efforts include software and hardware improvements. For example, a user interface environment is provided to allow users to easily and conveniently search for or select functions for the portable terminal.
As telecommunication fields have developed, an amount of data to be wirelessly communicated and a rate of transmission have drastically increased. To this end, an antenna is required to receive wireless (radio) data with higher reception quality during movement of the portable terminal.
Also, radio services which can be provided via the portable terminal have increased. Examples of such radio services include cellular mobile communications, digital broadcasting, short-range communications including BLUETOOTH, high-speed data communications, and the like.
An antenna installed in the portable terminal was originally developed to be mounted to be externally exposed, but the use of internal antennas has increased, consideration of the outward appearance of the externally exposed antenna in portable terminal has become an issue. However, configurations of internal antennas cause a problem in implementation of radio functionality. In particular, a broadcast band uses longer waves than a mobile communication band, which causes an antenna to have a relatively long physical length, whereby a degradation of reception quality may be caused when the antenna of a relatively short physical length is installed in the portable terminal.
An antenna used for receiving broadcasts may use a rod or wheel extended outwardly from a portable terminal or employ an earphone cable as a radiator. However, in this case, such an antenna may detrimentally affect an aesthetic of the outer appearance of the portable terminal and additionally be subjected to being damaged or lost. Furthermore, when the earphone cable is used as the antenna, users may find difficult to view (watch) or listen to broadcasts through a loud speaker disposed in the portable terminal having the loose earphone cables.